Love is an arrangement
by ghostclown
Summary: Joker is in love with Batman. Bruce uses this to his advantage.


**MONSTER****SUNDAY JUNE 2TH 9:09 **

It's deep in the night, on a good day. Things are going well, things are going to well, things are going so to well that it tricks jack into believing that things will continue to go well.That Jack will always be able to basce in the confert of happiness; that he could afford to be indulgent in his Desires.

There not at the manor, this could be the problem.

Bruce is supporting both of them with little effort. The blankets and sheets are bunched up at the foot of the hotel bed.

And the need to touch, to be touch was overwhelming. It's was suffocating the air felt like a livewire, when he breathed it felt like electricity shook the inside of his lungs. The Background was just blury green paint with plain floral smears.

He feels so light and fragile in Bruce's strong hands. he lost so much weight in the last few months, he hadn't cared before now. But being in the holy white spotlight of Bruce wayne made him feel so self-conscious like he was a toothpick. He can probably tell to, Bruce was allways good at reading people, especially Jack.

Jack's wiry long legs where wraped around Bruces hips. but he wants to get even closer. he wants to press is entire existence into Bruce's body, but he can't. So instead Jack kisses him bruising hard, first on his lips the downward.

He's he's painting and sweaty, he kisses are sloppy. He's so eager, so ready to take everything Bruce is willing to give him. Jack's hands traveld every where, trying to feel every peice of Bruce. Jack didn't touch Bruce often, wasent _allowed._

"God, your so hot." Jack says between peckish kisses, trying _way _to hard to be sexy. "I-I want to touch you; To t-tear you open."

The room was a horrible nightmare with no substance, it's Drowning him making him say things normal human would even think. Every

awful word he said was like acid burning his tongue.

This room is the eternal punishment made of a fiery lake of burning sulfur, it is the dyed the color of all toxic things. melding, changing Jack into something so monstrous it didn't have a face.

what was Bruce saying? it doesn't matter as long as he was right hear with him him he doesn't care. He is the only real thing in this terrifing room preparing to devour the both of them. But Bruce is positively radiating, its warding of the artificial monster. Just has he always had, just as he always will.

Jack shoves Bruce down on the mattres. Bruces face contortions from a small concerned frown to shock. Jack coulden't (shouldn't) do that, he wasn't strong enough. He thinks right before his mind is swallowed by by desire, by the confirmation that Bruce wants him. That _Batman needs him_ and _only_ him.

that they both crave each other. They where born to crave eachother, Jack moens. tugging at Bruce's pants, spreading his legs so wide his thighs ached.

This hungering lust terrified him, Even more then the room. This hunger isn't normal, these feelings aren't normal. It makes Jack say and do things. Terrible horrible imorale things. But he can't help it, he feels unstoppable, unmoving in Bruce's serring fixation point. it makes him think such strange thought, he's sure aren't his.

"I worship you," he whispers, his voice was disorienting in his ears. it was sharper and crueler, like broken glass. "Your the angel I could never kill. You-your ahh..."

"Jack?" Bruce's voice breaks through the murky fog of Jack's mind.

He could barely focus on him through all the static. Just continued to kiss, grind, and bruise.

feeling the toned muscles of Bruce's bare shoulders. and and bips his mouth down to reack Bruce's neck, wanting to leave marks.

Jack feels his chin being forced in the strong, callused but soft, grip of Bruces thumb and index fingers.

Jack stops his frantic, panicking show of affection. And just stares at Bruce's grayish blue eye's. And Bruce stare right back into Jacks green eyes, green is the color of all toxic things. green toxic things turn you into a monster. Jack licks his lips, nervously.

"Where are you right now" Bruce asks, his stare ever so intense.

_I'm right hear, _Is the correct answer. but its a metaphoric question, so that anser would be a lie. The truth is, he felt as if everything in his life was made of plastic, and it all just melting before him. That he was just a actor playing a role that he can never escape from. He was just pretending his life isn't a lie he's made for him self. pretending that if you scraped away the surface illusion of Jack, then you wouldent find a monster.

But he can't say that out loud, not in a way Bruce can understand, so he doesn't.

"What are you feeling right now?" he questions gently. Changing his hands so he's cradling Jacks face in between boths his palms. Jack closes his eye's, letting his other senses intake Bruce.

"well uh, honestly?" he says softly, "pretty horney? heh, distant mostly, and scared I guess... really scared."

Bruce reaches out and grabs his white dress shirt from the foot of the bed, pulling out white of more white.

"we shouldn't go any further. " he said. Jack opens his eyes to watch Bruce's bare chest disappear after Bruce puts th dress shirt on a button's it up. "your not in the right mind."

"no. no! I-I don't want to stop! please-" Jack whines_. if we stop know well be devour. _Is what he doesn't say. To afraid of what Bruce wold respond with. Instead just nibbels his chaped lips till it splits open.

Bruce turns back at him, at least he seems to be taking his terror seriously. After a moment with a look of quiet contemplation. He crawls towards him, reaches up and gently pulls Jack down on the Bed. when he was laying down, turned away from Bruce. He came feelingless, only groans a little.

he feels a blanket being thrown on his bare body, and shifting besides him. Then he feels Bruce's hand ruding soothing circles on his boney hip.

"What's wrong? your not acting like yourself" he says.

But hes wrong, Jack is acting like himself. Like a obsessed disgusting monster. That is being devoured by a larger, scarier monster.

he shouldn't complain after all, he asked for this.

He had begged Bruce to for a honeymoon. He'd Been so good, he pointed out. He hadn't hurt hurt anyone in months; not even so much as a chuckel!

'_where married isn't that enough?_ ' Bruce replied. But then Jack pointed out that '_normal couples go on honeymoons! don't __we want to be normal?'_

Bruce begrudgingly agreed. He booked a hotel suit in a secluded beach town.

at first he was annoyed by the lack of population. The one thing he bislikes about his new life is how lonely ot is. But now a week in all he could think adout was leaving and going home to his secluded little room in the batcave.

'I-I just don't want to be hear anymore" he muttered through the blanket.

"It's okay," Bruce reassured him. "is the room upsetting you?"

Jack turns to Bruce, his face was wet with tears

"no..." he lies "...yes" he tells truthfully.

he stares at Bruce. Bruce stares back. Is he smiling? he can't tell anymore, he never could.

"why? I thought you wanted to be hear?" he questions trying his best to be patient. Jack heves up some more tears. "I don't think its the room." Jack responds.

"Then what is it love?"

Jack swallowed hard. Bruce hardly used pet names, this would of cheered him right up any other moment. But not now, it just made him think of how much he didn't deserve it.

"... I think its just me"


End file.
